


Who Travels Around the Universe but Doesn't Know About the Solar System?

by shenanygans



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanygans/pseuds/shenanygans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this little piece for an Anon that requested it on my tumblr. I'm not sure if I should continue with it or not.... Tell me what you think!</p></blockquote>





	Who Travels Around the Universe but Doesn't Know About the Solar System?

The rain fell against the glass skylights in the large warehouse, the sound echoing through the empty space below.   
Well, empty save for a giant steel cylinder, a charred corpse, and one mad detective.  
John and Lestrade stood at the entrance of the warehouse, watching Sherlock stalk around the mysterious object. The man had demanded that everyone leave the crime scene while he worked. As much as Lestrade hated it, he had no choice but to give Sherlock what he wanted. This…case was far too strange for his tastes  
“He looks like a kid on Christmas,” Lestrade said quietly to John, never taking his eyes off Sherlock.  
“He’s always like that when something actually surprises him.” John replied, “But I think he does have some idea of what this is. You could see it in his eyes as soon as they fell on that…metal cylinder.”   
“Yeah well, he better start sharing what he knows before I—“ Lestrade was cut off when he heard the sound of a car pulling up behind them. He groaned and turned to send the visitors away. “This is a crime scene! Go on your way!”  
That’s when a short haired man wearing a long coat (vintage WWII style and well kept) stepped out and showed Lestrade his badge. “Captain Jack Harkness.” The man said, “Torchwood. We’ll take it from here.”  
Torchwood? John thought. It sounded familiar…The crates in Baskerville had the name stamped on them! “Oh, this can’t be good,” he mumbled, quickly disappearing into the warehouse to collect Sherlock. This was going to be a mess.   
Sherlock took no notice of the commotion outside. He was far too absorbed in trying to decode the small engraved symbols on the side of the cylinder. It was nothing the world had ever seen—but Sherlock had seen in before, a long, long time ago. He couldn’t hide the grin as he committed every symbol to memory. If he could just find his old notebook, maybe he could finally….  
“Sherlock,” John said, disrupting the detective’s thoughts, “We have company. The scene is being taken over by Torchwood.” He then dropped his voice to just above a whisper, “I saw crates at Baskerville with that name on them. Please tell me you have some idea of what is going on!”  
“I have several ideas. I might have a lead but I need more time!”  
But he wasn’t going to get more time. Captain Jack entered the scene, holding up his badge once more. “It’s time to go, gents. My team is taking this off of your hands.” Sherlock took note of the American accent.  
“I’m not leaving,” Sherlock said, his eyes quickly looking over the man. “Not when I have a Polarian ship on my hands.”   
Now that certainly got the Captain’s attention. “And what would you know about Polarian ships?” he asked, smirking. But John noticed behind the man’s cocky expression was a bit of distrust. The man was on guard.   
“Not much,” Sherlock said, tracing his fingers over a few symbols, “Only that their navigation systems run by locking onto the gravitational pull of nearby planets and asteroids as they fly through space. The reactor core is powered by gamma radiation and….This ship is bigger on the inside.”  
“That’s…that’s not possible!” John exclaimed, “How would that even work?” He had been silent through the exchange, not quite catching on that they were talking about a spaceship! And aliens!   
Jack’s smirk fell away. “There’s only one ship that’s bigger on the inside.”  
“Yes, but look here,” Sherlock once more pointed at the circular symbols on the ship. “It’s Gallifreyian. I think the Polarians are trying to mimic Time Lord technology.”   
There was a silence in the warehouse; only the sound of rain overhead could be heard.   
“Do you know how to contact the Doctor? We’re going to need him.” It had been so long since he had seen that wonderful madman with a blue police box.  
Jack extended his hand to Sherlock. “Captain Jack Harkness. It’s a pleasure to meet another of the Doctor’s companions.”  
Sherlock took his hand, shaking firmly. “Yes, I guess you could call me that.”  
“And the Doctor always knew how to pick the pretty ones.” Jack gave the detective a flirtatious smile. John was not amused.   
“Excuse me,” he said, breaking up the introductions, “Will anyone tell me what the hell is going on?”   
“This is an alien ship created by one race that is also trying to use another, ancient race’s technology. A very powerful technology with infinite applications and not all of them are very good. There is only one man left alive in the universe that knows this technology and his ship looks like a blue police box. His name is The Doctor.”   
John paused for a moment, letting all that information sink in. This couldn’t be a joke—Sherlock wouldn’t joke about a case. He wasn’t the type. That meant that aliens were real and that his friend has actually met one and was the alien’s companion. John wonder if things couldn’t get weirder, but he knew that wasn’t true. Things were about to get a lot worse.   
“Alright,” he said, sighing, “what’s this bloke’s phone number? If he travels around a police box, he better have a damn phone on him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little piece for an Anon that requested it on my tumblr. I'm not sure if I should continue with it or not.... Tell me what you think!


End file.
